the memoir
by La Rikou
Summary: "lupakanlah semua. lalu lupakan aku. dan jangan lupakan bulan dan ombak lautan"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU

Usia Shikamaru dan Temari beda 1 tahun. Biar ga terlalu jauh kesannya. *plak

Genre: romance/ hurt/comfort

Rated: T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memoir

Chapter 1

_July 23th 1996 konoha city park_

_._

_._

"_kamu tahu tidak? Kalau di kota tempatku tinggal itu, disana-sininya pasir semua. Tanah seperti di konoha belum pernah kulihat di kotaku"_

"_oh ya? Wah..kalau begitu, nanti aku mau ke kota temari-chan ah. Aku mau buat istana pasir yang besar!"_

"_tidak bisa.."_

"_kenapa?"_

"_karena setiap kali aku coba membuatnya, istananya selalu hancur. Tou-san bilang, pasirnya tidak seperti pasir di pantai, jadi tidak bisa dipakai untuk bermain. Kau pernah ke pantai?"_

"_oh… ya, aku pernah ke pantai sama kaa-san ku. Temari-chan pernah ke pantai juga?"_

"_belum. Aku belum pernah melihat pantai. Pantai itu seperti apa sih?"_

"_pantai itu banyak pasirnya, ada laut luas juga ombak,, ada ikan warna-warni.. anginnya juga sejuk, udaranya hangat. Pokoknya Temari-chan harus ke pantai! Ayo kita ke sana sama kaa-san ku!"_

May 18-2011.

Temari membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah otaknya memutar memori masa kecilnya untuk dijadikan mimpi, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah pening yang sangat menyiksa di kepalanya. Pelan-pelan ia coba fokuskan pandangannya yang kabur.

Dominasi warna putih di ruangan ini dan bau obat2an yang menggelitik penciumannya, maka hipotesanya adalah; "Rumah sakit?" itulah penafsirannya atas informasi yang ia terima dari matanya. "Dan siapa dia?" ia mendapati seorang pria yang tertidur di sofa dekat termpatnya berbaring.

"Ohayou Temari-san. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Datang seorang perawat ber-_name tag_ 'Shizune' menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Temari masih memperhatikan laki-laki itu; rambut dikuncir, wajahnya terlihat lelah, matanya sembab, tubuhnya meringkuk tanpa selimut.

"Apa saya masih di Konoha?" Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke perawat Shizune yang sedang mencatat sesuatu diatas papan berjalan di tangannya.

"Eh? Ya, tentu. Oh ya, apa ada yang terasa sakit?" Shizune memeriksa denyut nadi temari.

"Kepalaku sedikit pening. Shizune-san, apa kau tahu dimana adik-adikku?" Temari mulai teringat akan adik-adiknya yang overprotektif itu. Biasanya dalam keadaan semacam ini, merekalah yang pertama dilihat Temari.

"Akan saya hubungi mereka. Tunggu sebentar ya, Temari-san" Shizune berlalu keluar kamar. Meniggalkan Temari yang masih mencoba mengingat-ingat penyebab dirinya berada di sini. Sayang, semakin dia mecoba mengingat, semakin kuat rasa sakit mencengkram kepalanya, sampai tak sadar ia merintih kecil.

"Temari..?" Pria itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali, seolah tidak percaya pada pengelihatannya.

"Astaga, Temari! Akhirnya kau siuman.." Laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu bangkit dan langsung mendekap Temari dalam-dalam. "..kau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit?" Laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap bahagia ke dalam iris hijau Temari. Perlahan senyumnya luntur, berganti khawatir dan heran mendapati Temari hanya menatap dan memperhatikan wajanya.

Laki-laki itu mencoba tersenyum lagi _'mungkin aku mengejutkannya.'_ Pikir laki-laki itu. "Oh ya, apa kau lapar?" Dia bertanya lagi

"Uh.. maaf.. apa aku mengenalmu?" Laki-laki itu mecoba mencerna pertanyaan balik dari temari.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Apa kau salah satu temannya Gaara atau Kankurou?" Seingatnya ia tidak pernah berkenalan atau melihat pria ini.

"Kau..tidak mengenaliku?" Rasanya ingin ia tulikan telinganya seketika setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tidak sanggup ia jika harus mendengar jawaban yang terburuk; 'ya'. Dan benar saja..

"Ya. kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Dan.. apa kau tahu kenapa kita berada disini?"

Seketika hati laki2 itu hancur. Ia tertegun, Otaknya terus menyangkal semua fakta yang ada, berharap ia masih tertidur dan semua yang ia alami sekarang hanyalah mimpi buruk paling menyakitkan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ya, seandainya saja.

Ia mencoba tersenyum lagi pada Temari. Sangat miris. Ia tahan semua emosi di pelupuk matanya supaya tidak mengalir dan membuat temari bertanya; 'kenapa kau menangis?'. Itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah sakit.

"Aku Nara. Nara Shikamaru." Ia membelai halus pipi Temari.. "..tunggu sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan sarapan untukmu" Lalu beranjak keluar kamar, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku terdekat.

'_Ini aneh..' _batinnya. _'Ia tidak mengenaliku. Sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Ini lelucon yang buruk. Dia tidak pandai membuat lelucon yang lucu!' _Shikamaru berharap kalimat itu mempunyai artian ganda atau makna konotasi. Apapun asal bukan tetap 'Ia tidak mengenaliku.' Seiring ia kembali menyangkal semuanya, air matanya perlahan jatuh, mengalir mengikuti lekuk pipi dan hidungnya. Ia mulai mengingat kecelakaan yang dialami kekasihnya itu…

A/N: Akhirnya! *plak! Salam kenal untuk senpai-senpai dan readers, panggil saja saya Rikou atau Mika, terserah anda sajalah.. :) Saya newbie, jadi mohon dimaklumi sajalah tulisan saya yang acak-acakan ngga karuan. Maka dari itu saya menanti pendapat, kritik dan saran membangun dari senpai dan readers. Mohon bimbingannya, senpai :))

.

Thanks for read this chapter.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU

A/N : Usia Shikamaru dan Temari beda satu tahun. Biar ga terlalu jauh kesannya.

Thanks to Hikari Fujisaki, for your help.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Memoir

Chapter 2

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

May 10th 2011

_Shikamaru bersandar di kap mobilnya, melihat jam berkali-kali. Sudah jam 10 malam. Artinya sudah setengah jam ia menunggu. Tadi sore ia berjanji pada Temari akan menjemputnya pulang kerja malam ini. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara high heels yang beradu dengan aspal tengah mendekatinya. 'Datang juga dia..' Ya, pastinya Shikamaru sudah mengenali pemilik langkah kecil itu; Temari._

"_Konbanwa, Shika.. Sudah menunggu lama, ya?" Temari tersenyum manis pada Shikamaru lantas menggandeng tangannya._

"_Tidak juga. Aku baru 2 minggu menunggumu disini." sedikit bercanda dengan Temari adalah hal yang menarik bagi Shikamaru. Apalagi jika melihatnya cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya._

"_Huuh.." Dan itulah yang dilihatnya. Temari memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru. Shika hanya bisa terkekeh._

"_Dingin.. Aku mau langsung pulang.." ujar Temari. Shikamaru membukakan pintu mobil untuk Temari. Biasanya Temari minta ditemani makan dulu di resto 24 jam sekitar sini, bukannya langsung pulang. Entahlah, firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres._

"_Kau sudah makan?" Mobil Shikamaru mulai melaju. Jalanan cukup lengang.. dan sunyi._

"_Belum. Aku mau makan di rumah saja. Kau juga harus ikut makan dulu. Jangan langsung pulang begitu saja! Nanti aku buatkan sushi."_

"_Merepotkan." Shikamaru menjawab tanpa melepaskan kemudinya. Seperti yang tadi dikatakannya, Temari merasa kedinginan, karenanya, gadis berusia 21 tahun itu memeluk Shika lagi, yah, walaupun Temari sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah mengemudikan mobil. Tampaknya ia mengantuk, sedetik setelah memeluk Shika, gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Wajar, karena ini malam sudah larut dan badannya terasa letih. Shika tidak heran jika kekasihnya itu mengantuk._

_ Mobil sport hitam itu masih tetap melaju kencang. Seolah-olah hanya mobilnya lah yang melintasi jalan raya di situ. Shikamaru tetap membiarkan Temari terlelap sambil memeluknya. Walau dia berpendapat; 'wanita sangatlah merepotkan' dan karakter Shika sendiri yang memang.. yah bisa dibilang pemalas dan tidak pedulian, tapi baginya, Temari adalah pengecualian. Tentu saja, karena Temari seseorang yang special baginya. Kekasihnya._

_ Tanpa dugaan sebelumnya, mobil truk tronton melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari tikungan menuju jalan tempat Shikamaru dan Temari berada sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru yang menyadari keberadaan truk itu langsung membanting stirnya ke arah kiri, menghindari tabrakan yang bisa berakibat lebih fatal. Tak ayal, mobil Shikamaru kehilangan kendali. Terpelanting dan berguling beberapa kali. ._

_._

_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika membuka matanya, Shikamaru mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas aspal, cukup jauh dari mobilnya yang beberapa meter dari dirinya berada. Ia terlempar keluar karena tidak memakai sabuk pengaman._

"_Temari.."_

_Shikamaru berjalan tertatih menuju mobilnya. Temari masih disana. Di mobil. Entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru._

"_Temari.."_

_Temari sempat membuka matanya, menatap Shikamaru yang kini tengah memeluknya. Dia terbangun saat Shikamaru terlempar keluar dari mobi dan bahkan tidak sempat berteriak atau menyadari apa yang terjad saat keplanya terbentur keras. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, keadaannya mengkhawatirkan. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengalami luka ringan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya… dan luka dalam di hatinya karena membuat Temari seperti ini karenanya._

_Ya, karena dirinya._

"_Temari.. maafkan aku…"_

_ Hanya itu yang sempat didengar Temari sebelum matanya tertutup dan kegelapan menyelimuti penglihatannya._

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

"Benturan.." seketika Shikamaru ingat, ia belum memeriksakan keadaan kepala Temari setelah benturan waktu itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa melindunginya saat kecelakaan terjadi. Ia merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna. Karena kecerobohannya-lah, Temari jadi korban. Shikamaru menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan drinya sendiri. Jika begini terus, bagaimana caranya melanjutkan hidup dengan normal dan 'biasa-biasa saja' jika tanpa Temari?

Sekarang Shikamaru teringat sesuatu. Bukankah niat awalnya keluar dari kamar Temari adalah untuk membawakannya sarapan? Jadi, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersedih dan meratapi segalanya di sini. Dia harus membawakan sarapan Temari secepatnya. Dia tidak ingin menambah penderitaan Temari. Sudah cukup sampai di sini. Temari tidak boleh tersakiti lagi.

Shikamaru bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk tadi, lalu berjalan menuju lift. Dia harus turun ke lantai bawah, karena kamar tempat Temari dirawat saat ini ada di lantai 3 Konoha International Hospital.

Tombol bertandakan angka 1 Shika tekan, artinya ia turun ke lantai dasar. Setelah sampai, ia menghampiri meja resepsionis dan meminta menu sarapan untuk Temari yang dirawat di kamar nomor 122. Perawat yang mencatat permintaan Shikamaru segera mengangguk dan membawakan sarapan sesuai pesanan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berlalu dari tempat itu sambil membawa nampan berwarna hitam. Diatasnya, Shikamaru membawakan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu vanilla. Kesukaan Temari.

.

.

Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar Temari dengan sedikit canggung. Dan Temari langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kosong bercampur heran. Mungkin heran karena 'orang asing' ini masih saja datang ke kamarnya, meskipun Temari sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenalnya. Tidak mengingat, lebih tepatnya.

"Ini.. sarapan untukmu." Shikamaru meletakkan nampan itu diatas pangkuan Temari yang tengah duduk menatapi pemandangan di luar jendela. "Makanlah, sebelum dingin."

Temari menatap Shikamaru selama beberapa detik lebih dulu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menerima nampan itu. "Terima kasih. Kamu baik sekali, Umm…"

"Shikamaru. Kau boleh memanggilku Shika." jawab Shikamaru. Bibirnya melengkung, mengukir sebuah senyum dan menyembunyikan semua sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Ah, iya. Shika. Nara Shikamaru." Temari juga membalas senyuman Shikamaru. Senyuman manis. Sangat manis. Shika diam, tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Karena ternyata, senyum Temari tidak pernah berubah…

Selalu manis.

Selalu…

"Shika-kun, darimana kau tahu aku suka susu vanilla? Ini enak sekali" temari menyeruput susu hangatnya.

Suara Temari memecahkan lamunan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum paksa lagi.

'Apa yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu, Temari?' Batin Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

Sunyi menemani mereka untuk beberapa saat, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara langkah kaki yang cepat, semakin jelas terdengar dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar rawat Temari.

"Nee-chan!" Kankuro memasuki kamar Temari, disusul Gaara yang masih memakai helm dan tas selempang. Sepertinya dia bolos kuliah.

"Kankuro! Gaara-chan!" Temari merentangkan kedua tangannya –yang sebenarnya masih terasa kaku dan nyeri- yang disambut pelukan dari kedua adiknya. Gaara sekalipun yang terkesan kalem, untuk saat ini tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagia, karena kakak perempuannya sudah siuman.

"Nee-chan baik-baik saja, kan?" Kankuro melepas pelukannya, menatap bahagia pada kakaknya yang kini tersenyum cerah walau masih sedikit pucat. Berbeda sekali dengan tanggapannya pada Shikamaru ketika Shika memeluknya tadi.

Temari mengangguk. Masih tetap tersenyum kini ia beralih pada Gaara.

"Kabur dari kampus?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyelinap keluar dari meeting. Aku sudah minta izin pada dosen." Gaara menjawab datar. Matanya terarah pada Kankuro. Menudingnya.

"Diam kau. Kalau aku tidak seperti itu, tidak mungkin sekarang kau ada disini" Kankuro merasa tersindir. Temari terkikik melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya yang, yah terkadang masih seperti anak-anak ini.

"Hei kalian. Ini rumah sakit, ingat?" Shikamaru mengingatkan. Supaya mereka diam dan tidak mengundang banyak perawat karena suara mereka.

"Ya, maaf." Kankuro menjawabnya singkat saja. Sekarang dia kembali lagi menatap kakaknya. "Shika tidak tidur berhari-hari karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Oh ya? Wah, temanmu ini baik sekali padaku, dia yang membawakanku sarapan dan menemaniku dari tadi." Temari tersenyum lagi pada Shikamaru.

Sementara Gaara dan Kankuro tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Temari. Tepatnya saat ia menyebutkan kata 'Temanmu'. Aneh.

"Maksud Nee-chan?" Kankuro merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Ya,.. Dia baik padaku." Temari menjawab apa adanya.

"_Temani dulu Temari. Alihkan pembicaraan_." Shikamaru berbisik pada Gaara. Lantas menarik tangan Kankuro keluar, meninggalkan Gaara dan Temari.

.

.

"Dia tidak ingat aku." Dengan berat Shikamaru mengatakan fakta menyakitkan itu. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, menyembunyikan iris hitamnya yang kian redup.

"Maksudmu?" Kankuro semakin bingung.

"Kau ingat? Kepalanya terluka saat kecelakaan. Dan ternyata itu berpengaruh pada memori di otaknya." Shikamaru terpaksa mengingat kecerobohannya 10 hari lalu.

Kankuro terpukul. Menurutnya kaki kanan Temari yang patah sudah cukup buruk. Sekarang penderitaan kakaknya ditambah lagi.

"Apa ingatannya bisa pulih lagi?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dokter akan memeriksa kepalanya jam 11 siang."

Keduanya terdiam.

.

.

(Di kamar rawat)

Temari mengurungkan niatnya untuk menerka-nerka apa yang dibicarakan Kankuro dan Shikamaru. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk itu.

"Gaara.."

"Hm?"

Temari baru sadar, ada yang seharusnya hadir disisinya saat ini. Tapi ia tidak hadir.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Itachi?"

Gaara sempat terkejut. Kakaknya menanyakan Itachi? Tidakkah seharusnya ia ingat dimana Itachi berada sekarang?

"Itachi?"

"Ya. Bisa tolong hubungi dia? Aku ingin menemuinya.."

"Nee-chan, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin menemuinya, bicara dengannya. Itu saja. Apa itu salah?"

Gaara diam, cukup bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang.

"Dia tidak bias kemari."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.."

**To be continued**

A/N: Karena apa hayooo? Untuk chapter sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena terlalu pendek. Update-nya lama, ya? Maaf deh.. tugas sekolah menumpuk minggu ini. Saya bahagia, ternyata fic ini mendapat sambutan dari readers dan senpai-senpai di FFn. Review dari senpai dan readers lah yang membuat saya semangat melanjutkan fic ini

Naoki: ya, ini udah update kok.. Thanks yaa

Kagome Sabaku: Belum kok.. saya lupa ngasih 'tbc' .. *pikun

Tsuchika: ya, sudah aku update.. flame? Ya, aku tau, itu koreksi, bukan flame. Hehe

Yue Heartphilia: sudah aku update nih.

CharLene Choi: Terimakasih koreksinya . Saya ceroboh, sampai banyak typo gitu. Flame? Aku senang malah, ada yang mengkoreksi. Salam kenal juga Charlene-san.

Putri Suna: haha.. maklumin, saya newbie. Makasih, yaa. sudah aku update

Hello Kitty cute: sudah aku update nih

Takana Nara: sudah updatee :D

Gui Gui: sudah update

Ericka: maafkan sayaa.. updatenya telat. Kelamaan

Shika Lovers: sudah ku update

Min Cha 'ShikaTema: Ckckck..Shika yang malang.. maafkan saya.. update telat.. T.T

Simba Chan: sudah ku update.. tapi maaf, ngga 'kilat' T.T

Akane Ayugai: sudah aku lanjutkaan.. :DD

See you all at next chapter :))

Review?


End file.
